


That He Was Loved

by orphan_account



Series: Cubeland Universe [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	That He Was Loved

That He Was Loved

Prompt from Dirtyvigilante- Punished.

Cubeland Universe!

AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-

“No. St-stop. I-...S-sor...”

Gavin’s eyes opened, protesting against the action by sending a sharp pain through his skull, making him wince but he ignored it to focus on the man in bed with him. Edmund was lying under the covers with him, sweat beading on his exposed back as he shook from the dreams plaguing his mind. Gavin pulled Edmund to him, resting the Enderman’s head on his chest as he stroked his back, murmuring soothing words to his still sleeping boyfriend.

Gavin spent a lot of time like this, lying awake in bed with Edmund in his arms, the Enderman whimpering and begging someone that wasn’t there to ‘please stop’. He refused to tell Gavin what was going on in his dreams and the Brit respected that, helping in the only way he could, by just being there for Edmund until he woke up.

But this was taking its toll on Gavin. He didn’t fall asleep until he was sure Edmund was okay, often just to be woken again when the dream took their hold on and off throughout the night.

“No. Ga-Gavin. I’m sorry,” Edmund whimpered, his eyes moving rapidly behind closed lids. Gavin held on tighter, pressing kisses to Edmund’s cheeks and forehead, trying to tell him everything was okay and he was safe.

“It’s okay, love,” Gavin whispered, Edmund’s eyes opening as he was pulled from his nightmares. The Enderman looked panicked and confused for a moment before it seemed to click where he was and who was with him. 

“Gavin? I-“ Edmund’s voice caught in his throat as he pulled Gavin to his chest, his body shaking as he buried his face in Gavin’s hair, taking comfort in his scent. Gavin just closed his eyes, stroking his hands up and down Edmund’s back, humming soothingly.

These nightmares weren’t just bad dreams. Edmund had lived his life in the game thinking he deserved the pain and fear. All because of what he was. That he was being punished for being born amongst a kind that brought forth such hatred just because they didn’t like to be seen.

And Gavin felt it was his job to help the love of his life to realise that he shouldn’t be punished for this. That he shouldn’t be vilified for being what and who he was. 

That he was loved.


End file.
